


What's Up with this Santa Stuff?

by WynterRaevenRose



Series: Tony's Precocious Kid [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america movies
Genre: AU, Christmas, Father-Daughter Relationship, Holidays, Other, Santa Claus talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRaevenRose/pseuds/WynterRaevenRose
Summary: (OC) Having an intelligent, six year old daughter who looks to him for all the answers, Tony Stark is almost at his wits' end when it comes to her relentless (albeit, practical) questions about Santa Claus.  True to Tony's nature, he makes himself scarce and lets poor Wanda take up the slack.





	What's Up with this Santa Stuff?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Nicole is back. Sorry it took so long. Real life took a wild and crazy turn but now the muse has stopped being so stingy and stubborn. This is a bit of fluff that I came up with post holiday season. Please enjoy!

Nicole considered herself fairly intelligent; even as a six year old. After all, she was constantly told that her daddy was a genius and her grandfather was extremely intelligent too. So why was it that her father couldn’t come up with a believable reason as to how Santa delivered presents to children in the entire world? 

The conversation started when Tony picked her up from school one rainy Friday afternoon. It continued in the car ride home and all the way up the elevator' much to Tony's dismay. It was the first Friday in December. 

“Dad, you’re a smart man. Why can’t you answer my question?” She asked, as she trailed her father through the front door. She shut the door behind her and began to take off her rain coat.

Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation. All he wanted was a little peace and quiet. Apparently, he wasn't going to get it.

“Kiddo, what you're asking me has nothing to do with intellect. "

Nicole frowned at him and the way she did it reminded him of how he must've looked to his own father when Howard Stark wouldn't pay attention to him. She'd pursed her lips and pulled them all the way to one side of her face. 

He sighed and walked back over to her. Dressed in one of his business suits, he crouched down to her eye level and arched a brow. 

“Nic, Santa is magic. That’s part of the wonder of Christmas. You're going to find that not everything in life has a logical explanation. Plus, not everyone in the world observes Christmas or Santa Claus. Jewish people celebrate Chanukah. So, that cuts down on the travel time right there, doesn’t it?”

Nicole tilted her head in thought. “Okay. I get that. Still, I don’t see how he gets down the chimney without burning his butt.”

Tony winked at her and booped her nose.  
“Again, magic. Tell you what? You change out of your school clothes and take out any notices or papers I need to sign and I’ll get your snack ready. Deal?”

“Deal.” She grinned as Tony gave her a nudge toward her room.

He watched her go and blew out a breath of relief. He had no doubts in his mind that his parents were hysterically laughing and pointing at him.

A week later, Wanda was babysitting Nicole while Tony was Christmas shopping. 

The young witch had suggested he give the team copies of Nic’s Christmas list so everyone had an idea of what to get the little girl; it was a preventative measure on her part to make sure he didn’t buy out FAO Schwartz. 

The jazzy strains of the Vince Guaraldi Trio played in the living room as they watched the Charlie Brown Christmas special from the kitchen while they decorated a gingerbread house.

“Good job, Nicole. All right, go wash your hands, okay? I’ll set up the popcorn popper.”

“Okay. I’m going to get into my pajamas too. Be right back.”

When she returned, she was in her blue two-piece pajamas and bunny slippers. 

“Wanda, can I ask you a question?” She asked as she watched the young woman pour the popcorn kernels into the air popper.  
Pausing before she plugged in the air popper, she sat Nicole on the opposite counter. “Sure, Sweetie.” For her, looking after Nicole was a healing balm on her heart after losing her twin.

“How can Santa be at malls all over America taking pictures with kids if he has to supervise the elves in the North Pole? That doesn’t make sense.” 

Tony had forewarned the team that Nicole might interrogate each of them for their take so they decided to put their heads together and come up with one cohesive idea. 

The young witch had a feeling that she would be the one Nicole would hit up for an answer because out of everyone on the Avengers team, she was the youngest. 

“That is a good question," Wanda paused and got an idea. Smirking, she asked, "You’ve heard of Santa’s helpers, right?”

Nicole nodded, her dark brown eyes focused on Wanda’s face. 

“I thought Santa’s helpers were the elves.” Nicole said.

Wanda smiled. “ Sure, he has lots of elves to help him make the toys but you know how your dad sends representatives of Stark Industries to meetings?”

“Those Santas at the malls are his representatives. Santa might be magical but even he can’t be everywhere at once.”

“So, he sends what he calls ‘delegates’ out there and he has a mini recorder that records every kids name and what they want for Christmas. That’s how he knows.”

Nicole’s big brown eyes widened, “Oh, that makes a lot of sense! That’s much better than Dad’s answer."

“How come other kids don’t know this?”

“I don’t think it’s a matter of knowing. I think it’s a matter of believing.” Wanda answered. “See, everyone has their own set of beliefs. What you and I might believe can be totally different than what others believe.”

The child frowned, “This sounds like it’s going to get confusing.”

Vision, who had been sitting in the living room until a few moments ago chimed in. After all, Nicole wasn't going to let this go easily. "Miss Nicole, you have to believe in him or he doesn’t come to the house.”

“Okay, but we don’t have a chimney and even if we did, how does he not get burned up in the fireplaces?” 

Suddenly, Wanda had an epiphany. “You know how Vision can phase through the walls?” Wanda said, inspired by Vision's interception.

Nicole nodded, her brows up in wonder. “Yeah, you’re saying Santa can do that?”

“Yes, he’s magical.”Just like when we brought Tinker Bell back to life after she drank the poison? We clapped for her? Same thing, only we don’t clap to keep Santa alive, we just have to believe.”

Nicole grinned. “Ooh, okay. Sorry for all the questions but Robbie Haskell at school was telling us that there was no Santa Claus because he saw where his parents hid the presents. I told him that HIS Christmas miracle would be if any of those presents were meant for him." She folded her arms defiantly. "Then I called him a jerk."

Wanda winked at her. “Good job.”

“Hey, is anyone home?” Steve called out at the front door. 

“Uncle Steve!” Nicole squealed and Vision helped her down off the counter to run to one of her favorite uncles. 

Steve caught her in his arms and swung her around. “Hey, pretty girl! Are you baking cookies with Wanda and Vision?”

“No we made and decorated a ginger bread house. We’re also making popcorn. Where’s my Prince Charming?” She asked, referring to Bucky.

Steve smirked. He got the biggest kick out of the fact that Nic saw Bucky—the former deadliest HYDRA assassin aka The Winter Soldier, as her Prince Charming. 

It made Bucky blush and roll his eyes but he’d play along.

Truth was, Bucky was helping Bruce put together her new bicycle in the garage. The three of three of them chipped in to get her the mint green cruiser bicycle she’d asked for.

“Bucky is working tonight, Nic. He has to pay for your castle somehow, remember?” He winked at her and glanced at the TV. “Peanuts? Can I watch it with you?”

“Yes!” She led him by the hand to the sofa to snuggle up with him. 

 

Wanda smirked and shook her head as she melted the butter for the popcorn.

“I was very impressed by your explanation, Wanda. It was a, how do they say? Ah yes, ‘nice save’.” The tall, red AI smirked.

Wanda chuckled, “That little girl is tough to dupe. She reasons everything out. You can almost see the wheels turning behind her eyes.” She said in a hushed voice.

Vision chuckled. “That’s how she takes after Mr. Stark. She is very pragmatic.”

They could hear Nicole explaining the “Santa Delegates” idea to Steve, who sounded very impressed. 

“So, Nic. I have a question for you. How come Bucky is your Prince Charming and not me?”

Nicole laughed, “Bucky looks like Prince Charming when he’s all dressed up for one of Daddy’s parties, you don’t. Besides, you never asked me to dance with you.” She said playfully jabbing a finger in his broad chest.

Steve’s jaw dropped, “I didn’t? Well, I’ll have to correct that at the holiday party.” He arched a brow at the little girl. 

She frowned, “Daddy said I can’t stay up past 10 for the party.”

“10? That’s way later than I was allowed to stay up. Uncle Bucky too. We had to go to bed at 8 o’clock.”

“Yeah but you didn’t have electricity way back then.” She teased.

Steve laughed, “We did so, you little monster!” He tickled her sides. 

“Popcorn’s done!” Wanda called.


End file.
